You've got a Friend in me
by shumitallup
Summary: Glee club decides to spend a week doing duets and an unlikely duets forms with some unlikely results. Kitty and Joe are paired together, Sam and Artie, Tina and Sugar, Ryder and Jake, Marley and Brittany, and Blaine and Unique.
1. You've got a Friend in me

**Feature Characters: **Joe Hart, Kitty Wilde, Finn Hudson

You've got a friend in me

Today is like any other day for Joe Hart. He's at his locker taking books from his bag and putting them in his locker when he notices from the corner of his eye Kitty and her two sidekicks Phil and Bobby had just slusheed one of the students in the A/V club calling him a nerd and a loser. As the A/V student ran past Joe, Joe thought about how awful Kitty was and how he was going to be trapped in Glee club with her for the next few hours and how he was not looking forward to that.

**(Fast Forward to Glee Club)**

At Glee club Finn writes the word duets on the board and announces that this week the Glee Club would be doing duets and they had to draw a name from a hat to find out who their duet partner would be. As Joe goes up to draw a name from the hat he prays that he doesn't end up with Kitty because of how violent she can be. To his dismay the name on the paper says Kitty Wilde and Kitty was just as disappointed by that as Joe.

"Do I have to sing with this Jesus-loving, loser?" blurted Kitty.

"Enough!" Finn exclaimed, "Joe drew your name and that's final. Now for the next few days you are to take the time to find out something new and unexpected from your duet partner so that way you have a new appreciation for each other by the end of this assignment."

After everyone was dismissed and Kitty was walking out of the room Joe said,

"Look I want to do well on this assignment so just meet me at breadstix and we'll discuss this assignment."

"Fine, but you're buying me dinner too," said an annoyed Kitty.

**(Fast Forward to breadstix)**

As Joe sat there waiting for kitty to arrive he thought to himself how in the world he was going to be able to talk to her for a whole night. Joe is never one to judge people or anything but when you're as mean as Kitty you don't have to pass judgment because the attitude says it all. As he was thinking Kitty came in.

"Let's just get this over with and don't even think about leaving here without buying me some dinner first," said kitty.

"You're pretty rude, you know" said Joe.

"I'm not always like this," said kitty. "Sometimes I'm only mildly bitchy or rude," Kitty said sarcastically.

"Yeah, why is that?" asked Joe.

"Why is what?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Why are you always so mean" Joe said. "I have a feeling that there's more than just being the mean girl."

"Well there isn't." Kitty said angrily.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Joe questioned. "If you want I can tell you about my story."

"Fine" Kitty said. "Tell me about your story"

"Well", said Joe, "As you know I'm homeschooled and that's because back in Middle School I was bullied for always being the good, Christian boy, who wouldn't give into peer pressure."

"Don't you regret it though?" Kitty asked.

"Sometimes I do but I also realized that being a Christian guy is what sort of made me different." Joe said, "Whether those kids wanted to admit it or not being different was a good thing and they just couldn't stand seeing it."

At that moment as Joe finished saying that, some spark in kitty just ignited for Joe. Something about being able to relate with Joe and Joe knowing who he was and being so proud of who he was sparked some kind of emotion in her. She may not have realized it at the moment but she was slowly falling for him.

"I know what that's like." Kitty sighed. "While I was in 8th grade I was bullied by these three girls who always called me harassing me for being so different as a Christian kid. It got to the point where the all the kids in class were making fun of me too which is why once I came to High School I decided never again would I be the victim. Even if it means being the bully."

"Oh yeah, How's that working out for you?" Joe asked.

"It was fun before but now it is honestly very lonely." Kitty said

"Well then you should stop, obviously." Said Joe.

"That's easy for you to say." Kitty said "You haven't been to this point in High School where everyone hates you. At least in my case everyone's hatred is clouded by their respect for me. I may not have friends but at least everyone notices me and respects me."

"They don't respect you, their terrified of you." Joe said. "You'll never get friends if you keep on being this mean to everyone."

"Well, who in the world would want to be friends with me if I am nicer?" Kitty question.

"Well I would." Joe said. "In fact I've just thought of the perfect duet for us."

**(Fast Forward to Glee Club)**

Joe and Kitty are both sitting on stools in front of the class where they start singing "You've got a friend in me" from the toy story track.

Joe:

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Girl, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Kitty:

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Joe and Kitty:

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

As the song ends Joe and Kitty hug and Joe says how glad he is that him and kitty are friends. Though Kitty smiles it off she seems like she obviously wants more than just a friendship.

**Author's Notes: **I just wrote this during the night it's not completely developed. I just wanted to try my hand at fanfiction.

**Featured song: **"You've Got a Friend in me" from Toy Story Soundtrack. Sung by Joe and Kitty


	2. Every Little Thing she does is Magic

**Author's Comments: **This time it's Artie and Sam's turn to show the Glee Club their duet and they dedicate it to two unexpected people.

**Featured Character: **Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sugar Motta

Every Little Thing She

Sam is once again single and he likes it that way. Yet lately he's had his eye on Tina. He never intended on that happening it just happened. Something about those lips and her brown eyes and that sexy hair made her simply irresistible to him. He was crushing and was crushing bad. Little did he know that Tina was crushing on him too and with this week's glee assignment this would be the perfect chance to express himself to Tina. This week Finn announced that the glee club was doing duets and they had to draw names from a hat. As Sam came up to the front to draw a name he prayed and hoped that he would be grouped with Tina. The name he ended up drawing was in fact Artie. Sam wondered whether he should tell Artie that he was trying to his ex-girlfriend but was afraid that it might cause a wedge in their friendship. Sam always suspected that Artie never got over the fact that Tina left him for Mike Chang.

As glee club was dismissed Artie came to Sam and said, "How awesome is this? Working on a Glee assignment with my Bro is gonna off the chain yo."

"Yeah I'll see you in the auditorium later, buddy!" Sam laughed. "I would just text you but Finn said we should get to know each other better."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll totally kick everyone's ass this week" Artie said as he high fived Sam.

**(Fast forward to auditorium)**

"Hey Sam I hope you're ready to look for songs cause I've got a bunch of great ideas." Said Artie.

"Well before we start I've got something I was wondering if I could tell you about." Sam sighed.

"Sure, dude. Anything." Artie said curiously.

"Well I really like this girl in Glee club." Sam said nervously.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with me?" Artie asked confused.

"Well it's Tina she's really cute and I really think she might like me to. I know you guys had a thing before I wasn't sure whether I should tell you." Sam said awkwardly.

As Sam was finishing his sentence Artie bursted into laughter and Sam looked confused.

"Dude you should go for it." Artie laughed.

"Wait so you don't mind?" Sam said shocked.

"Bro are you kidding me? If anyone two people should be able to relate to each other it is me and you. We were both cheated on by girls that we really cared about. It really left me in a bad place and now I'm sort of ready for a relationship again. Sugar and I have been hanging out with each other for the past few weeks so I'm not even worried about Tina. I think I'm ready to ask her to be my girlfriend and maybe ask her to the McKinley High Fair. I think you should ask Tina too." Artie said.

"Dude I can't believe how cool you are being about this!" Sam said surprised.

"Well when I lost Tina I was doing anything and everything I could to get her back. When I lost her I was doing everything I could to get back that feeling of being in love and totally blind and oblivious." Said Artie

"That feeling of self-preservation right?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah I think I feel like my old self again with sugar. Artie said, "It's like every little thing she does is…"

"Magic?" Sam Chuckled.

"Yeah Magic!" Artie said to himself.

**(Cue Music)**

**(Fast Forward to Glee Club)**

**Sam:**

Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start

**Sam & Artie: **  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

**Artie: **  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

**Sam & Artie: **  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
**Artie:**  
I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way

**Sam: **  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone

**Sam & Artie: **  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Artie and Sugar give meaningful glances at each other while Sam and Tina look at each other shyly. As glee club was dismissed after the song and while Tina and Sugar were in the hallways Sam and Artie starts walking up to them.

"Alright let me do all the talking ok?" Said Sam.

"Umm Ok?" Said Artie

The guys then make it up to the locker room.

"Hey ladies me and Artie were wondering if you had any plans to go to the fair next week?" Sam said, "Naturally Sugar goes with Artie and I go with the lovel…er I mean prett…ummm Tina."

Tina starts to laugh and blushes a little bit. Then she gathers herself and says, "Sure it's a date!"

**(Matthew McConaughey Impression)** "Alright, Alright, Alright!" Said Sam. "We'll see you girls later"

And as Sam walks away with Artie, Artie whispers, "Dude, that was awesome you've got to teach me how to talk to girls like that sometime!"

And they laugh as they walked to their next class.

**Featured Song: **"Every Little Thing she does is Magic" by The Police. Sung by Sam and Artie


	3. The Girl is Mine

**Author's comments: **Jake and Ryder duel for the affection of Marley Rose. The bigger issue is that they Jake really wants to be friends with Ryder but they can't seem to see eye to eye on anything and this duel for Marley may cause even more strains in their relationship.

**Featured Characters: **Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Marley Rose

The Girl is mine

Ryder is walking down the street and things are going well for him. He's a football player, he's a likeable guy, his grades have been getting better ever since Jake has been helping him out, and all the girls are swooning over him. The only problem with that is that he's already got his eye on a certain Marley Rose and so does Jake. He feels like he and Jake are slowly becoming friends but he can't seem to get his mind off Marley. Even now in glee club he's fantasizing about dating her. He hardly even realized when he and Jake were paired for this week's Glee Club assignment.

"Ryder? Dude, we've got an assignment to work on so I'll just see you in the auditorium later on today and we can work on some new songs." said Jake.

"Uh…Yeah for sure dude!" blurted Ryder.

"Man you've got to focus man." said Jake, confused.

**(Fast Forward to Auditorium)**

Jake is sitting on the stage waiting for Ryder. Just when Jake is about to give up hope Ryder rushes in the auditorium and says,

"Dude sorry I'm late Beiste has us doing a brutal workout this month." Said Ryder, "we've got to get into the best shape of our lives if we want to have a chance against the Dalton Academy Devils."

"Whatever dude!" Jake said as he shrugged it off, "Have you figured out any ideas on duets we might sing?"

"No not really but whatever it is it has to be for Marley. I really like her and I think she likes me too." Ryder said excitedly.

Jake lets out a chuckle.

"What?" Ryder said confused.

"I've had my eye on Marley for weeks now. You know it, I know it." Said Jake.

"Great the classic cliché with the bad boy and the good girl." Ryder sighed.

"I guess I'm the only one that notices you're the cliché Mr. Perfect. Dude you're like Sam's love child. Everything you've done since you've gotten to this school is either a cliché or a direct imitation of Sam Evans." Said Jake.

"So did you make up the whole bad ass act or did you get that from the other Puckerman? Yeah don't think no one notices that he's your brother" Ryder said. "Did he teach you to get girls like that? By being a jerk? How pathetic? New flash, girls don't like it when you're an ass to them."

"I don't need advice on how to get girls." Jake barked.

"Clearly you don't. I mean what's your record for a relationship? Two weeks?" Ryder said.

"At least Marley and I have chemistry, something which you and she obviously lack." Said Jake.

"I guess you're forgetting the Grease production." Said Ryder, "The day of the production we were literally in sync. Chemistry is not a problem for Marley and I cause we've got more chemistry than a redox equation, which is more than I could say for you. By the end of tomorrow she'll be all mine."

"We'll see about that!" Jake said confidently.

(**Cue song)**

**(Fast Forward)**

**"The Girl Is Mine"**

**Ryder**  
Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start  
I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart

**Jake & Ryder**  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

**Jake**  
I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
Saying That She's Yours Not Mine  
Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time

**Jake & Ryder**  
Because She's Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

**Jake**  
I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)

**Ryder**  
But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)

**Jake and Ryder**  
So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town

**Ryder**  
But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever

**Jake**  
I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

**Ryder**  
I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind

**Ryder**

The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

**Jake & Ryder**  
She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

**Jake**  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine

**Ryder**  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

**Jake**  
Michael, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay

**Ryder**  
Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter

**Jake**  
I've Heard It All Before, Michael  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember

**Ryder**  
Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another

**Jake**  
Is That What She Said

**Ryder**  
Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming

**Jake**  
I Don't Believe It

**Jake & Ryder**  
The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)

**(Fast Forward to Hallways)**

"Guys that was amazing!" said Marley.

"Would you just tell us which one of us you like already?" said Jake.

"Jake!" Ryder muttered with a nudge. "Be cool!"

"Truth be told guys. I can't seem to figure out which one you I like more." Marley said. "I think this is something I might need to take some time to think about."

"How about thinking about it no- You take all the time you need." Ryder interrupted Jake.

"Awesome thanks guys." Marley said excitedly as she walked off.

"She can take all the time she wants. She'll still pick me in the end." Jake said confidently.

"Whatever you say." Ryder said with a grin as they walked off to the locker rooms.

**Featured Song: "**The Girl is Mine" by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. Sung by Jake and Ryder.


End file.
